


You found the missing piece of me

by JustDone



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dom!Hun, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Jaehyun, handjob, mentions of skipping meals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDone/pseuds/JustDone
Summary: Hun and Jaehyun have been secretly dating for a while. Hun notices Jaehyun feels pressured for the comeback and isn't taking a proper care of himself so he decided to do something about it.
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Kudos: 33





	You found the missing piece of me

Jaehyun and Hun have been dating for a couple of months. They weren’t very open about it, for now they kept it a secret even from the members. But every now and then, they wanted to spend some special time with each other so they go on dates. Usually quiet places, like the theatre, some nice coffee shops or parks when the weather is nice.

But these days it was hard for them to find time to spend with just each other.

Jaehyun has been practicing a lot recently. The comeback was near and he was frustrated as he just couldn’t get one particular part right. 

"Jaehyun-ah, again? Can't you just concentrate and get it right?" harsh Seunghyub's voice pierced the practice room when Jaehyun messed up again.

"I-I'm sorry, hyung. Let's go again..."

"Forget it, it's been enough for today." the leader sighed. "Let's all just get some food."

"Yeah, food!!" Hweseung almost jumped from the excitement. 

Everyone got up, except for the drummer.

"You guys go ahead... I'm not hungry." Jaehyun said quietly.

"Hyung, are you sure? You didn't eat breakfast either..." asked the concerned maknae Dongsung.

"Yup! Hyung is fine! You guys have a nice meal." he forced a smile.

"Jaehyun, make sure you get something to eat too! I don't want you skipping meals," Seunghyub said sternly.

"Yes, hyung."

"Okay, see you later at the dorm then!"

...

  
This has been going on for days. Every day a similar scenario - Jaehyun avoiding eating with the members.

Hun noticed him not taking care of himself properly. It started with skipping breakfast, then forgetting to get lunch and throwing some quickly prepared food in his mouth for dinner... The lack of sleep was also visible on his pale skin and bags under his eyes.

One day, Hun and Jaehyun were supposed to go on a date. Hun proposed it since he wanted to treat Jaehyun to something nice and spend some time with him. But after waiting for an hour after they were supposed to meet he realized Jaehyun isn't showing up. He even called his phone about ten times with no success. That's when Hun decided to go find him.

The first place he checked was their practice room and just as he predicted, he found his boyfriend there.

Jaehyun, so focused in the drums, didn’t even notice the doors opening. He kept repeating the same part over and over, only to mess it up once again.

“Jaehyun,” Hun called out.

He finally looked up and noticed Hun standing in the practice room. With his eyes wide he stood up.

“Hun! What are you doing here? It’s not already- wait what’s the time??”

“It’s 10 past 9 pm, Jaehyun-ah.”

His stern voice shocked Jaehyun. And probably also the fact that they were supposed to meet at 8 in a restaurant today.

After a few seconds, he replied. “Oh man, I am sorry, I’ve been so into practicing it seems the time just flew by...”

He stepped from behind the drums. Hun closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“No. Just stay there. I don’t want you to come near me.”

Hearing that, Jaehyun flinched.

Hun sighed. “When did you last eat?”

“I- yesterday, I think ??”

“Jaehyun!!”

“What...“

“You’ve been skipping your meals, you’re practicing way too much and not taking proper care of yourself. And on top of that, you also don’t show up for a date with your boyfriend.”

“Hun...” he pleaded with a soft voice.

“Don’t ‘Hun...’ me! I have enough of this behaviour of yours. You never listen.”

“I’m sorry.” He looked down, not being able to look at the look of disappointment on his lover's face.

They both stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then, Hun made a decision.

“You know what. Come here.”

He sat down on the couch and Jaehyun moved to put down his drumsticks.

“Bring those too!” he called out.

The look of confusion on his face was clear but he did as he was asked.

“Stand here.” Hun pointed right at the place in front of him and Jaehyun moved to his command.

“Give me those.”

He placed the drumsticks in Hun's hands, carefully.

“I don’t understand why do you-“

“Oh, you will understand, soon enough.” Hun looked up at him. Jaehyun was looking at his feet.

“A-are you very mad?” He asked quietly.

Hun took his hand and squeezed it. That got Jaehyun to finally look at him again.

“No. I’m just sad you’re not taking care of yourself! I’m worried Jaehyun. You know how much I care about you.”

“Yeah...” he almost whispered.

“And it’s because I care about you that I’m doing this.”

Hun pulled on his hand which got him tumbling over the guitarist's lap in an awkward motion.

“Wait, what are you doing?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Jaehyun-ah. But I think we both know you need this.”

With that, Hun let his right hand fall on Jaehyun's butt cheek with a harsh sound.

“Ah!”

He repeated the motion, now on the other cheek.

“Wait- ah!”

Jaehyun has always been very vocal so this was no surprise.

Hun settled on a steady rhythm, alternating between hitting each cheek until Jaehyun was squirming in his lap.

“AGH!”

After a particularly hard spank, his arm moved to protect his backside but Hun was having none of it.

He pinned his arm to his back and continued.

“Ah- wait, please- ah!! Stop- ah! IT HURTS!”

At that, Hun's hand stopped. Jaehyun was breathing rapidly and his head turned at a dangerous angle so he could look back at his lover. He had tears in his eyes, but they did not spill over yet.

“It’s SUPPOSED TO hurt,” Hun emphasized with another harsh spank which made poor Jaehyun jump a little.

“Pleaseeee Hunnie stop, I’m sorry.”

Hun was silent for a second. Then he let go of Jaehyun's arm that was pinned to his back.

“Get up.”

In reply, he got a sigh of relief but at that moment Jaehyun didn't know that it was too early for that.

Hun stood up after him. Jaehyun turned to look at his eyes. Even though they are approximately the same height, Hun's dominance over Jaehyun in this situation made him feel small.

"Hands against the wall."

“Huh?”

“Hands. Against. The. Wall.” Hun repeated slowly.

He finally took one of the drumsticks in his hand while he watched Jaehyun slowly move to the nearest free wall. He looked at Hun nervously.

“Huuun... Is this really necessary, I said I’m sorry...” he whined.

“Sorry is not enough. Come on, hands!”

Jaehyun placed his hands on the wall.

Hun moved behind him, reached around Jaehun's body and started unbuttoning his jeans. Suddenly Jaehyun's hands were on Hun's.

"WAIT- Hun please don't do this." He tried turning around but Hun quickly got his hands free and grabbed Jaehyun's instead, putting him back into his position.

"Stay still."

He slid Jaehyun's jeans down his legs along with his underwear.

"Ah, that's embarrassing, Hun-ah..."

A second after that, the stick is cutting through the air and landing on Jaehyun's butt, almost making him jump. Jaehyun gasped.

“These drum sticks are hurting you Jaehyun-ah, you just didn’t notice it until now. And they’re hurting me too. I’m showing you how much they hurt so next time you plan on overworking yourself like that you'll remember this moment.”

With that, Hun struck the wooden stick against his bare ass, making Jaehyun whimper.

“How many do you think you deserve?”

“Uhh- two?”

Hun hit struck again. Jaehyun tensed.

“Just two? Are you sure?”

“No! No, not at all....uhh- five?”

“Let’s double that to get a decent number, shall we?”

"Oka- Ahh!" 

“Count for me.”

“Four...” his answer was quiet.

“Louder or I’m starting from the beginning!”

“Four!” Jaehyun repeated quickly.

The next hit was faster, the wooden stick kissing his sit spots, leaving a red mark behind.

Jaehyun hissed and dropped his head in his elbow.

“F-five.”

Jaehyun’s butt was stinging from the hits but it wasn’t the worst thing. The worst thing was the fact that he had let down the person that supported and believed in him the most. It’s what made his tears come.

“Six-“ he hiccuped “Hun, I’m sorry...”

“I know you are,” Hun said with a softer voice.

“S-seven, I’m sorry!”

Seeing him break down in tears made Hun's heart heavy. But he had to finish the punishment so that Jaehyun can learn from it.

The next two hits were fast, making him gasp.

“Eight, Nine!!”

Hun softly caressed his cheeks for a second to ease the pain. Jaehyun sniffed and sighed, clearly affected by the touch.

“Last one dear, you ready?”

“Mhm...”

Hun didn’t appreciate him mumbling but he decided to let it go just this once.

He delivered the last hit, hard, right against his sit spots so he’ll definitely feel it next time he sits down.

“Ah! Tennn!”

Jaehyun’s head hung low between his shoulders. His arms lost strength long ago, with his elbows against the wall he looked very pitiful.

Hun threw the drumstick away to join it’s other half on the couch and gently massaged Jaehyun’s butt cheeks.

After doing so, he softly pulled on one of his arms which made Jaehyun turn to him.

Hun brought him close and wrapped his arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug. Jaehyun's arms also settled around Hun's back, his head nuzzled in his neck.

“You did so well, baby.”

“No...” Jaehyun shook his head and Hun heard his breath hitch. 

“What do you mean 'No'?” Hun tried moving away so he could look at him but Jaehyun's embrace was too strong.

“I let you down I’m so sorry...” he cried.

“Baby, no! It’s all forgiven now.”

All he got as a reply was a sniff.

“You just have to take care of yourself from now on, okay?”

Another sniff. “Okay.”

Hun was finally able to move away so that he could look at Jaehyun's face.

His eyes were puffy, lips in a slight pout, wet cheeks glistering like glitter... he was beautiful.

Hun brought his hands up to his lover's face and brushed away the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs.

“I love you, baby. You know that, right?

Jaehyun smiled. “I know. I love you too~”

Hun felt something nudging into his thigh though and he knew there’s something else in between them that he has to take care of.

He looked down and wasn't surprised to see Jaehyun’s dick fully erect. When he lifted his eyes, Jaehyun was looking away, his cheeks a pretty red colour.

“Seems like baby boy enjoyed his punishment a bit too much.” Hun teased.

“No!! Not at all, I- I mean- ah...” The drummer broke the embrace and took a step back.

"That's okay. Hun should take care of you now since you took your punishment so well, right?"

Jaehyun looked at Hun again with desire in his eyes. "Please..."

"Just promise me you'll go out with me tomorrow."

"Yes! Yes, I will, please!"

"And that you won't skip your meals anymore! And practice here alone long after everyone's gone."

"Yes, Hunnie." Jaehyun nodded assuringly.

"Okay then, baby."

Hun pushed lightly on Jaehyun's torso which made him step back until his back hit the wall.

This time it was Hun's turn to place his hand on the wall, next to Jaehyun's head. Hun's eyes were fixed on Jaehyun's as he moved closer to his face, making the other boy flustered, looking away.

No matter how long were they dating already, Jaehyun still wasn't used to this sudden closeness during their intimate moments, when his lover's face was barely a breath away from his own.

With his right hand free, Hun gently grabbed Jaehyun's chin and moved his head to look at him again. After a second of pause, Hun's lips found Jaehyun's in a quick motion.

The kiss was deep and passionate. Hun missed this, they both did. It's been a while since they had any chance of intimacy.

With his right hand, Hun reached in between them and wrapped it around Jaehyun's erection, slowly stroking.

After a minute, Jaehyun broke the kiss. "Ah, Hun..."

"What is it, love?" Hun started planting kisses along Jaehyun's jawline and neck.

"Faster..."

"Mmmm what's the magic word?" he whispered against the other's ear. 

Jaehyun got chills.

"Please, Hun, please go faster!"

"Of course~," said the guitarist with his voice sweeter than honey.

Hun's hand speeded up while he continued kissing Jaehyun's neck. The soft whines coming from Jaehyun's mouth were the prettiest music to his ears.

Jaehyun's hands found their way into Hun's hair and his whines turned into loud moans as he was getting closer to climax.

"Are you close?" asked Hun, his lips for a moment leaving their place under Jaehyun's ear.

"Y-yeah... I- I'm close..."

Hun stroked even faster, a speed that had Jaehyun gasping and buckling his hips to meet the hand.

"Come for me, baby." Hun's lips found Jaehyun's once again for a passionate kiss, then suddenly Jaehyun broke away as he gasped for air, spilling all over Hun's hand.

Hun slowly stroked him through the orgasm and closely watched the pleasure written all over his lover's face. He loved to see Jaehyun like this, knowing it was Hun that made him feel this good.

When Jaehyun came down from his high and opened his eyes Hun moved away, searching for some tissues to clean up the mess. Jaehyun put his pants back up and came after him, catching him in a kiss. It was a kiss expressing gratitude and love.

"Thank you, Hun-ah," said Jaehyun when their lips parted.

"You're welcome," smiled Hun. "And... about earlier-"

"I'm thankful for that too. Although my butt will probably hurt tomorrow." he laughed awkwardly.

"That's what I was aiming for!"

"Hey!"

Jaehyun shoved him lightly as they were both laughing.

"Come on, let's go. How about we take a hot shower back at the dorms and then I cook you a nice dinner?" proposed Hun.

"I'd really love that."

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again, hello!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you enjoyed it (or if you didn't, I accept constructive criticism as well haha). Tell me if you have anything you want me to write and I'll consider it.
> 
> Thanks again <3


End file.
